castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle III Part C
Etrius and The General head to the centre of the room. Etrius picks up the black Sphere while Dr. Romanov is busy translating the symbols on the wall. A light sears into Etrius' body and he drops the Sphere. he confronts the General about the Sphere. the General draws his gun. Dr. Romanov tells Beecher that the symbols is a warning. Beecher ignores him. Dr Romanov and two soldiers leave. The argument between Etrius and the General reaches its summit. a soldier reports to the General, and Etrius tells him to shut up. the soldier explodes into pieces. in shock, the General shoots Etrius. Beecher hears the gunshot and heads to the centre of the room. he and the General pass eachother on the stairs. when Beecher sees Etrius' body, he yells "Lloyd,stop him!". Lloyd draws his sword and holds it to the General's neck, and the General makes no move to stop him. that moment, the doors to the chamber slam shut. dozens of eyes are seen from the ceiling. a monster sneaks up on a soildier and kills him. Creatures drop from the ceiling. one lands by Lloyd, and The General shoots it, before asking Boomer for a way out, to which Boomer replies, "we blast our way out", and shoots a monster's arm off with his shotgun. Beecher senses a monster sneaking up on him, jumps into the air and shoots it through the face. he continues to jump on monsters, before sniping a monster attacking a soldier. a rift opens in the ground and invisible tentacles kill a soldier. Lloyd draws his sword and starts hacking down monsters. Boomer places a charge on the wall with the runes on and blows it up. the soldiers and The General escape through the gap in the wall. Beecher jumps across the chasm, while Lloyd is trapped on the other side, ready to face the tide of creatures behind him. The General, Beecher and Boomer escape as rocks crash down from the ceiling. Quotes *'Beecher': Lloyd! Stop him! ---- *'Lloyd': Hold it! *'The General': What do you gonna do? Kill me? It's not what you think. ---- *'The General': Last chance, Etrius! *'Etrius': I can't! *'Soldier': General, Romanov just left. He took two of our men, he said something about... *'Etrius': Shut up! (Killing the soldier as it pounded into pieces) (The General notices Etrius' action and then shot him on the neck) *'Soldiers': Hey, what the fuck was that? A gunshot? Hey Beecher! Beecher, where are you going?! ---- (The creature lands by Lloyd, and The General shot it) *'The General': This isn't a very good time to fool around, Lloyd! ---- *'Etrius': You know about this all the time! You lied to all of us! *'The General': Son, I don't quite follow you. Now hand over the artifact. *'Etrius': I can't! ---- *'Etrius': You're being brainwashed! They are just using you as a puppet to get their hands on the power! *'The General': (Pulling out his revolver) Etrius, I will put you down if you don't cut this shit out and hand over the artifact to me. *'Etrius': I can't! *'The General': God damn it! I am doing this for Earth! Don't you understand? If we can take control of the resourcewar, it will come to an end! Yes, a war to end all wars. Don't you want it to end?! Category: Castle Series Episodes Category: Castle III